


Two is comfort

by SnubbingApollo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: Goodnight and Billy have been dancing around each other for a while now. Goodnight's nightmares are finally good for something.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Être deux, c'est mieux.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556709) by [Lilipdlgb69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilipdlgb69/pseuds/Lilipdlgb69)



Goodnight jolted awake his breath catching in his throat and releasing as a wheeze of terror. The screams echoed in his ears and in the dark the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears was hoofbeats and gunfire and distant artillery. He scrambling out of the sheets expecting at any moment to see the barrel of a musket pointed in his face. Where was his rifle? Had he dropped it? Where was his _division_?

"Goody!" a voice he didn't recognize hissed the name and he spun, staring at the man with wild eyes. "Goody, it's alright. Just breathe." Goodnight shook his head.

"We have to go!" he hissed. "They broke through the right flank-!"

"Goody! It's alright. There's no one here. It's just you and me," the man said again. Goodnight realized dimly that the man had his face in his hands and he was very close. The voice was familiar and the features and only one person shortened his name like that. "You're safe, Goody," the man whispered. "We're both safe."

"Billy?" he asked weakly. Relief shown in the man's eyes and he sighed. A small smile formed on his face and he stroked Goodnight's cheek gently with one hand.

"Yes," Billy murmured soothingly. "It's me. The war's over, Goodnight. You're safe." Goodnight took a few shaky breaths trying to gather himself and chase the phantom smell of gunpowder from his nose.

"Billy," he said again more firmly.

"That's right," the other man said. "It's 1879. We're in the New Mexico territory."

Goodnight blinked rapidly, struggling to make that make sense.

"It was a nightmare," he murmured. Billy nodded. He leaned forward resting his forehead against Goodnight's. Goodnight let his eyes fall closed and he shuddered, the terror still lurking just out of reach. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's not what I'm worried about right now," Billy told him. He was still holding him, one of his hands stroking Goodnight's hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright," Goodnight said shakily. Were his hands trembing? Shit, they were. He shook them out viciously, jumping when Billy's hands went down to catch them. There was a tense moment where both of them realized they were _holding hands_ and neither of them pulled away. Goodnight swallowed hard, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. He was about to pull his hands away, make some flippant comment the way they both had been for the last few days whenever something like this happened, but Billy shifted and threaded their fingers together. Goodnight let out a stuttered breath clinging to him.

Billy smiled at him, leaning closer so that their noses brushed.

"Just breathe," he whispered. "I'm right here. I have you."

Goodnight did as he was told, slowly working his breath back to something relaxed. As he calmed, though, another fear started to set in. Once he wasn't panicking anymore there'd be no reason for Billy to be close to him like this anymore. The idea of the man pulling away was completely untenable and without thinking he did the only thing he could think of to keep the man from leaving. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

It wasn't how he'd imagined kissing Billy Rocks, and oh how many times he'd imagined it, but it was soft and sweet and Billy kissed him _back_. He made a soft noise when they parted and Billy smiled against his cheek, pressing close.

"Lie down, Goody,'' he murmured and for a moment Goodnight was worried he'd retreat to his own bed anyway, but Billy followed him, pulling the covers over both of them and holding Goodnight to him. "In the morning, we'll talk. For now, try to go back to sleep."

Goodnight nodded against Billy's shoulder, closing his eyes and letting the other man's warmth soothe him. He slept the rest of the night better than he had in years.


End file.
